Roku
How Roku joined the Tourney Roku was the Fire Nation-born Avatar immediately succeeding Avatar Kyoshi and preceding Avatar Aang. Roku's memory served as a guiding force for Aang throughout his quest to end the Hundred Year War. Roku was a wise and merciful Avatar with good intentions, though he himself acknowledged that he was too indecisive during his life. Roku's long friendship with Fire Lord Sozin resulted in his reluctance to end his friend's life and thus his imperial ambitions. This ultimately led to Roku's death, preventing him from stopping a war which would last for one hundred years. Aang inherited Roku's burden of healing the war-torn world, and Roku firmly believed Aang was destined to amend his mistakes. Two years after Team Avatar's victory in the Hundred Year War, a young Devil Forgemaster named Hector found the remains of Avatar Roku. He enchanted the words "Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life-force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being... Appear before me NOW!" and resurrected the old Avatar. Roku was surprised to find the years had gone by, and Sozin was finally gone. Grateful, Roku had sought to teach the Devil Forgemaster his techniques. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Roku has his hands on fire. After the announcer calls his name Roku sends three fireballs to the camera zooms. He then uses earthbending to throw rocks, as he says "Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end." while making a water bubble, then blasting some air forward. Special Moves Burning Force (Neutral) Roku pushes his right palm out, sending a ball of fire out. Earth Disc (Side) Roku forms a discus of rock and sends it flying to his opponent. Sky Blade (Up) Roku flies into the air with airbending and scoops damaging air two times. Tidal Strike (Down) Roku swings his hands up, sending a medium wave of water forward. Avatar State (Hyper Smash) Roku charges up saying "You think I am weak?" then enters the Avatar State. In this state, he gains a significant increase in attack power, and his special attacks are enhanced, but also leaves him with low defense. This lasts 50 seconds. Avatar Maelstrom (Final Smash) Roku summons a swarm of rocks saying "There are no possibilities." then sends the rocks at his opponent, then shoots a large gust of damaging air at his opponent, then sends a large tidal wave of water forward, then finishes with a rain of fire balls. Bonus Costumes Middleageroku.jpg|Middle Age Roku Slightlyyoungroku.jpg|Slightly Young Roku Roku_waterbending.png|Water Tribe Roku Shirtlessroku.jpg|Earth Training Roku Middle Age Roku Roku's first Bonus Costume is his middle aged costume back when he confronted Sozin about the Fire Nation Colonies. to unlock, clear Classic-Adventure with Roku. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Roku's back in his middle age! Well done!" then, highlight Roku and press Minus. Slightly Young Roku Roku's second Bonus Costume is from when he came of age and married Ta Min. To unlock, clear Boss Mode with Roku. After clearing the mode, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've made Roku young again! Superb! Excellent!" Then, highlight Roku and press Minus twice. Water Tribe Roku Roku's third Bonus Costume is from when he trained with his waterbending teacher. To unlock, win 25 matches with Roku. After the 25th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Got your snow gear ready? Roku has his Water Tribe gear ready!" Then, highlight Roku and press Minus thrice. Earth Training Roku Roku's fourth Bonus Costume is from his earthbending training with Sud. To unlock, execute Roku's Final Smash successfully 16 times. After the 16th success, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Roku's earthbending training gear can now be taken to battle!" then, highlight Roku and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Roku makes three fireballs, then shoots them forward, then makes a statue of himself through earthbending and says "The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways, for now." #Roku does two firebending kicks and says with his fist out "If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist." #*Roku does two firebending kicks and says with his fist out "You must understand, Hector, that learning to bend elements is based on life." (Hector victories only) #Roku swings up gusts of air, then makes a whip of water, then throws a chunk of earth using earthbending and sends a fireball into the air saying "I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes." On-Screen Appearance Roku flies down using airbending and says "Don't challenge me. It will only end badly. It's over." Special Quotes *Roku flies down using airbending and says "Even a single step out of line will result in your permanent end." (When fighting Hector) Trivia *Roku's default rival is a Devil Forgemaster named Hector and his second rival is a pink puma girl named Bagi. *Roku shares his Japanese voice actor with Zhang Fei, Taishi Ci, Zauber, Dracule Mihawk, Monstrous Ogre, Regice, Spideraticus, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sentinel, Odo, Woody Woodpecker and Frankenstein. *Roku shares his French voice actor with Marshall D. Teach, Hariyama and Buzzar. *Roku shares his German voice actor with Shao Kahn, Graveler, Captain Kirrahe and Starro. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume